Khuzdul
Among themselves, Dwarves spoke Khuzdul, a cloistered tongue known to virtually no one but themselves. Khuzdul changed little with time, being a sacred, spoken language of lore and not a cradle-speech. This "inner language" was well suited to the throaty Dwarven voice, since it had a deep tonal quality. Khuzdul was marked by harsh consonants and used two or three-consonant patterns to denote common concepts. For example, "K(h)-Z-D" structures refer to word roots equivalent that describe Dwarves or things essential to the Dwarven identity (e.g. "Khazad" — "Dwarves"; "Khazad" = "Dwarf; "Khuzdul" = Dwarvish"). Writing The Naugrim using inscribe in an Elvish tongue using the Angerthas Moria, an unsystematic variant of the angular runic script Cirth. Because runes persevere and are by nature public, written Khuzdul is (virtually) unknown. Dwarves write in an "outer script." Given their extreme reliance on non-Khuzdul writings, the Dwarves adopt written influences much more frequently than spoken alterations. They rarely inscribe in an arcane fashion. Iglishmek Aditionally to the spoken and written language, Agla, there was a secret sign and gesture-language known as Iglishmek. Wordlist *Adisakheg - *aglâb © - spoken language *Ahûle - *ai © - upon *ai-mênu © - upon you *Akhal - pit *Akhuzdah - *Anzra - great torch *Atastor - *aya © - upon *Azabarkhûn - attack-wave *Azaghâl - War-Leader *Azalidûm - *azan © - shadows, dim *Azanûl - *Azanulbizar - Dimrill *Azashak - attack *Azelanduzur *Barag-bulum - green flower *baraz © - red, ruddy *Barazantathul - *barûk © - axes *Barukad - axemen *Barazimabûl *bizâr © - valleys, rills *bhund, bund © - head *Bogazad - archers *Brûl - *Balum - Flowers *Bug - bow, archer *Bulm -flower *burk © - Axe (?) * *Buzdûm-Mazar *Dhemîm *Dhur -host *Dibin - *Dim - mansion *Drûinakh - *duban © - Valley, Dale *dûm © - Halls, Mansions *Dum-garul - mansion-watch *durugnul - on your grave *Faliodukûm - *Felagram - Cave-cliff *felakgundu © - cave-hewer *Felak-buarndur - cave-bear *Felak-bulum -cave-flower *felek © - hew rock *Felik, Cave, Cavern *Felik-fagul - cavern-wings *Findu-Nahâb - broadbeams *gabil © - great *Gamil - Old *Gabilân - great river *Garal - ward *gathol © - fortress *Gehil - lane *Gehil-virdhur - lane-guard *Ghamîm - *Gimli - Star *gundu © - underground hall *gunud © - delve underground, excavate tuinnel *Hurush - River *Huval - battle *Huval-virdhur - battle-guard *Ibîr - *Ibûn - *iglishmêk - *inbar © - horn *ishkakui - i spit *Khalarazûm *Kharhd - *Khazâd © - Dwarves *Khazad-dûm - Dwarf-mansions *Khazí - *kheled © - Glass *Kheledkhizdin - mirrorhalls *Khelurin - *Khím - *Khizdîn, Kizdîn, khizidûn - Dwarf-Hall? *khul - gold *Khulakal - Golden Pit *Khun *Khuzain - warlord *Khuzd © - dwarf *Khuzdul © - dwarvish *kibil © - silver *Kibil-nâla *Kud - man, male *Kudûk - Hobbits *Lagil -Pass, Gate, passage *ludru - small wax-torch *lukhud - miner's lamp *Mablâd - Blacklocks *Mabûl - *Madûr - womb *Mahal, © - maker *Mahl - maker (Petty Dwarf dialect) *Manan - light half of a day *Markhûr - Regent *mazarb, mazarbûl © - records *mazra - book *Menug -unit *Mîm *nâd © - lode, path *Naíkhûr - battle-Unit *nâla © - lode, mere *Nâla-dîm - spring-Halls *Nâmagalûz - *Nârad - *Narag © - black *Narâg - rushing, violent, loud? *Naragbarûz - Blackflame *Nargûn © - mordor *Narukgindîn - twisted Hill *Nar(u)kuthûn - *Naruk, Narku - Petty-Dwarf? rushing, violent, loud? *Naruka - of Petty-dwarves? *Niulogad - Fire-Wagon *Nulukkizdin - *nuz - sword, blade *Obûn - *Odahl - Eru *Omîm - *Radimbragaz - *Rakhâs © - orcs *Rhomîm - *Rukhs © - orc *Rûrîk - *salôn, sulûn © - fall, swift fall *Shar © - bald *shathûr © - clouds *Sigin © - long *Stelikhur - Pulley *tarâg © - beards *Targ - Beard *Tarkhâd- War-Host *Tazakhûr - War-Captain *Thakalgund *Tharâg *Tharbûn - *Thark - staff *Tharkarul - mystic-warders *Tharkûn © - staff-man *Thronustul-throda - water-wheels *Thund - *Tumarkhazâd - *Tumun - deep, Hollow *Tumunzahar - Hollowbold *Tutum - breath *-u - of *Udunuk - great lantern *Udush *ul © - of, son, descendant *ûl © - water, streams *ûn - Land *ûn - man *Uruk *Uruktharbûn *Uzbad © - lord *uzn © - dim, shadows *Vabnadhur - Weapon-host *Vabnad -weapon *Vardar -guardian *Zahar *zâram © - pool, mere *Zeddik - *zigil © - Spike? Silver? *Zigildûn - *Zigilûk - *Zigli - *Zirak - silvery *Zirik - *Zirim-ligîl - Water-passages *Zur - *Zurik-lagil - Elevators *Zurîm-dîm - Spring-Halls *Zurumul - © = Canon Outer Information Tolkien's Khuzdul language was inspired by the semitic language family.Additional Neo-Khuzdul vocabulary made-up by ICE authors was however often loosely based on old norse and icelandic. The Neo-khuzdul used on the Notion club archive is mostly derived from the modified neo-khuzdul of MERP as well as other neo-khuzdul from The Lord of the Rings Role-Playing Game,The Lord of the Rings Online or neo-khuzdul developed by David Salo for the Peter jackson movies or devised by the Dwarrow scholar (see below). Weblinks *Ardalambion Of the Tongues of Arda, the invented world of J.R.R. Tolkien *the dwarrow-scholar excellent page on Khuzdul and neo-khuzdul Category:Languages Category:Dwarves